1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method thereof. More specifically, an exemplary embodiment relates to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, which displays a three dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three dimensional (3D) or stereoscopic image technology is currently applied in various fields, such as in information and telecommunications, broadcasts, education training, military affairs, games, animations, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technology, etc., and forms a basic core technology of next generation 3D multimedia information and telecommunications in such various fields.
Generally, a three dimensional effect that a human recognizes is obtained by a combination of a degree of change in thickness of a crystalline lens according to a position of an object to be observed, a difference in angle of both eyes to the object, a difference in position and shape of object images respectively viewed by a left and a right eye, a disparity caused by a movement of the object, an effect due to various kinds of mental states and memories, and the like.
Among those, the binocular disparity, which is present since the two eyes of a human are spaced-apart approximately 6-7 cm in a horizontal direction from each other, forms a very important factor of the three dimensional effect. That is, the human looks at the object with her or his two eyes having the difference in angle to the object due to the binocular disparity. Images caught through the respective eyes become different due to the difference in angle of the two eyes to the object. When the two images are transmitted through respective retinas of the two eyes to the brain, the brain unites the two pieces of image information together and thus becomes capable of seeing an original 3D or stereoscopic image.
A stereoscopic image display apparatus is divided into a glass type display apparatus using special glasses and a non-glass type display apparatus which does not use the special glasses. The glass type display apparatus is again divided into a color filter type display apparatus to divide and select images by using color filters complementary to each other, a polarization filter type display apparatus to divide left and right eye images by using an obscuration effect by a combination of orthogonal polarization elements, and a shutter glass type display apparatus to allow a user to feel the three dimensional effect by alternatively shading left and right eye images in response to symphonizing signals for projecting left and right eye image signals on a screen.
On the other hand, to allow the user to operate functions while watching images or to add an elegant ambience in the conventional 2D/3D display apparatus, a translucent on-screen Display (OSD) menu picture is used. However, if the 3D image and the translucent OSD menu picture are simultaneously displayed in an OSD mode, eyestrain of the user is increased because of the perspective of the image.
Also, there is a problem that since depths of the 3D image and the translucent OSD menu picture are mixed with each other, the user feels dizzy or eyestrain of the user can be increased.